Love Story
by Love is Fearless
Summary: A cute A/J, oneshot song fanfic based on Taylor Swifts song Love Story.  All human. Enjoy!  R&R!


**A/N: This is my first song fanfic, Taylor Swift rocks! I hope you love it, if you do please review, it's easy you just click the review button at the end :) R&R and ENJOY!**

**Love Story**

I was in my room getting ready for prom. My dad had let me pick any beautiful dress I wanted from the shop that specificaly sold prom dresses and he brought it for me. I chose a beautiful pink sparkly dress. I dnaced around my room like a princess. My house looked like a palace. It was a huge stone building with about seven balconies. It even had a tower. My room was amazing it had a four poster bed a long, old fasioned mirror. One wall was half covered in glass doors leading out onto a pretty balcony. I had my own bathroom as well, which I loved.

I danced around the room in my beautiful dress, I couldn't do to much with my hair. I cut it myself when I was twelve and I liked it so I left it short but it looked kind of messywith my beautiful dress.

I walk down the spiral staircase into the hall way. I walk into the kitchen where my mum and dad were waiting to see me.

"Wow, Alice, you look beautiful, you look like a princess," my dad whispered, wiping a tear from is eye.

"So grown up," mum added.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Come on, upstairs so we can take photo of the princess on the balcony, then we'll get a shot near the fountain in the garden and..." I cut him off.

"And then you'll drop me to the prom." I finished for him.

When the photos were finally taken I got into the black mercedes and my dad drove me to the prom though if he had his way I'd be going on a white horse like an actual princess.

My best friends Rose and Bella were waiting for me in the car park looking lovely. I gave my dad a quick hug.

"Don't be going off with any of those high school boys" he warned as I got out of the car. Dad didn't think any of the guys in my school were good enough for me, I did but I didn't like disobeying my dad and he told me to wait for someone worthy.

"I'm a high school girl!" I exclaimed as I walked over to Rose and Bella.

"Have you been with Emmett or Edward yet?" I asked. Emmett was Rosalies long term boyfriend and Edward was Bella's fiance, like fiance? We were only sixteen. I was the only one of the three who wasn't in a relationship and the only guy I wanted was completely out of bounds. For starters he was in highschool and he was a year older than me and then there was the even bigger problem, he was Rosalies brother and it was the only thing I'd ever been scared to tell, how could I tell her I'd loved her brother in secret for years? When I was fourteen we'd gone on a secret date but I felt guilty and ended it.

"No, Jaspers in with them though, I think he wants to see you Alice," Rose told me.

"Why would he want to talk to me?" I asked as we walked into the room.

"I don't know alice but it's kind of obvious that you've liked him for like ever," Rose told me.

"It is not, I mean no I don't, I mean, yeah, I like him. I'm so sorry Rose." I confessed.

"Sorry, what for. NO! you didn't think I'd get mad did you?" She asked.

"Your not?" I asked"

"Of course not, anyway, here he comes" she said.

He was wearing a black tux and looked really handsome. I felt myself blush as I flashed back to our magical date two years ago.

_We were both young when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes and the flashbacks start  
Were standing there_

"Hello Alice, you look very beautiful tonight?" He told me, Rosalie and bella coughed loudly. He blushed, "as do you lovely ladies."

"Alice, can I have a word with you, in private?" he asked. My heart skipped a beat. The summer heat caressed my face and I walked off with Jasper. He took me up a flight of stairs up to a landing. You could see the whole prom from here. Bella was dancing with Edward much to Bella's discomfort. She hated dancing. Rosalie was kissing Emmett in a corner. The spotlight hit them at one stage but no one noticed. All the girls wore beautiful ball gowns.

"I have to go get something from Emmett, I'll be back in a minute, ok?" he asked

"Sure, should you interupt their love fest though, Rose might kill you," I asked him.

"She won't, I'll just say hello, get what I need and leave them get back to their love fest," he replied.

_On a balcony in summer air.  
See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns,  
see you make you way through the crowd to say hello, _

He arived back a few minutes later carrying a necklace.

"Emmett carries a jewlery boxes around in his pocket?" I questioned.

"Not exactly, I asked him to bring it for me," he confessed.

"Why, may I ask?" I asked.

"Alice, just open it. Please?" he begged handing me the box.

I opened it and there was a beatiful gold necklace in it , it said _I'll love you forever Alice xxx._

"I-It's just beautiful Jasper, I love it. I love you... I've always loved you." I told him throwing my arms around him.

"I love you too Alice," he told me.

He put the necklace on me and kissed me gently. I giggled.

We went back down the stairs to the prom. I knew my dad would disaprove of Jasper but I didn't care.

"May I have this dance ma'am?" he asked in his gorgeous sothern accent.

"Of course" I replied.

We danced until twelve o'clock. Jasper said he'd drop me home, I told dad I'd walk so there was nothing to worry about there.

I showed Rose and Bella my necklace and the said it was beautiful. Rosalie huffed a little moaning that Emmett was never that romantic, she also hit Jasper for never telling her that he liked me.

I got into bed that night feeling like a princess. I even had a pink silk night dress and dressing gown like the you see princess's wearing in old films. Dad waited up for me but I told him I was tired and didn't say to much.

I woke up at half ten got dressed in a yellow dress with a white ribbon and I had white pumps on my feet.

I walked into the kitchen where dad was sitting drinking tea. I made tea for myself and sat down beside him.

"Did you have a good time at the prom last night?" he asked.

"Yeah it was great!" I told him.

"That's good" he replied and he left it at that.

When I was finished my tea I picked up an apple and went upstairs to my study room to do my homework.

I was finished all of it by twelve and went back downstairs to read my book.

I was in the sitting room on a window seat looking out at the fountain whenI heard the doorbell ring.

I got up to get it when I heard dad getting it bujt I wanted to see who it was.

"Hello sir, can Alice come to the door?" I heard Jasper ask in an extremely polite manner.

"Who are you, may I ask?" asked dad, not so politely.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale, sir. I'm Alices boyfriend, I hope." he replied still completely polite. I wanted to go out so bad but I knew I'd be grounded if I did. Dad hated me being nosy and if I was grounded I couldn't even go over to Rose's house and see Jasper there.

"Excuse me?" said dad.

" I love your daughter sir," he replied so politely .

"You better stay away from Alice, that's all I'm saying," dad warned and he slammed the oor in Jaspers face.

I went and sat on the spiral staircase that led from the sitting room to outside my bedroom with tears rolling down my cheeks. I was begging God to let Jasper still love me after how rude my dad was to him.

"I cleared up that Jasper Hale problem for you," said dad walking in.

"How could you, I love him and you just sent him away after he tells you he loves me!" I yelled. It's a good job mum was working, she'd ground me for yelling at dad.

"He's not good enough for you!" he exclaimed.

"He may not be good enough for you bt he's good enough for me." I yelled again.

"How long have you been together?" he asked.

"A day, you've completely blown our relationship! I've had a crush on him since I was twelve." I cried shoving passed him and running up to my room holding the charm of my necklace around he **(A/N: It was still around neck she was just holding it.)**

I threw myself onto my bed and cried myself to sleep. I didn't wake up despite it only being three ocklock when I fell asleep. I dreamt of Jasper, I was saying "Take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting for you and we can run away together, you can be the prince, I'll be the princess, please agree".

Something woke me up in the middle of the because I heard a noise. Something was hitting against my window. I was scared but I peeked through my curtains and saw Jasper throwing pebbles at my window.

_Little did I know,  
That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said  
"Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you "Please don't go"  
And I said  
"Romeo take me  
Somwhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince  
and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby just say yes_

I got dressed into my pink silk princessy night dress and dressing gownand walked out onto the balcony.

"How am I supposed to get down?" I asked.

"Jump, I'll catch you," he whispered loudly.

"Promise?" I asked climbing up onto the wall of the balcony.

"I promise," he replied.

I closed my eyes and jumed into Jaspers waiting arms. We fell backwards giggling.

"Are you Ok?" I asked him.

"Perfect, what about you?" he asked.

"Never been better." I replied getting up and pulling him up with me.

We ran off to the stream running through the woods and we sat on the dry grass talking until five in the morning. We both fell asleep around five. I had my head on Jaspers shoulder and he had his head on my head.

_So I sneaked out  
to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
'Cause we're dead if he knew so close your eyes  
Leave this town for a little while  
You were Romeo  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said  
"Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go  
And I said  
__"Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince  
And I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby just say yes_

"Alice, Alice where are you? Alice I'm so so sorry but he's not good enough for you. You can do better. I'll find you a new, more suitable boyfriend. Alice love don't do this to me. You won't get in trouble when you come out, your mothers at work and I promise I won't give out to you but I'm so worried. Please come back?" I woke up to my dads frantic yells. Jasper was already awake and was cradling me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Jazzy. I don't know why he doesn't like you. I love you but I have to go. I can't hide away forever. I'd love to be able to run away with you but he loves me too and I couldn't leave him." I told him kissing his cheek and getting up. He got up too.

"I know" he said "go to your dad I'll see you in school on Monday. I love you, remember that." He told me. I giggled.

"I will. I love you, I'll text you, I promise," I got up and walked off towards the house.

I walked into the kitchen where my dad was sitting at the table with a cold cup of tea in front of him, crying.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Oh Alice. Where were you? I was so worried." He said getting up and throwing his arms around me.

"I know, I'm sorry. I went for an early morning walk." I lied.

"You were with him, weren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. You can't stop me loving him dad," I told him.

"Maybe not but I'm gonna try. You can't love him, you've only known him two days." He told me.

"I've known him since I was eight, he's one of my bestfriends brothers and you know nothing about love. I love him, he loves me that's all that matters! Your just a mean old man and I hate you!" I exclaimed.

"That's it your grounded young lady. He's a bad influence on you, give me your phone and get to your room." He said, taking my phone.

"I was going up anyway and I'll see him in school ." I yelled through the tears.

"You shall be home schooled for a month so that you don't see him," he yelled.

"I hate you so much." I screamed and ran up the staircase to my room.

I lay on my bed crying until one AM.

_Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me  
How to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby just say yes_

A week had past since I started being home schooled and I hadn't heard from Rose or Jazzy. I was sure they'd texted me and not got a reply. Jasper probably thought I was ignoring him. I didn't pay attention in class and my eyes had permanent red rings under them and I cried all the time. It wasn't normal, I never cried!

It was friday and it was lunchtime. I was tired of missing Jasper, I stayed up all night listening for the sound of pebbles hitting my window but Jasper never came around. I decided to try and talk to dad.

"Jasper came to see me today," he told me.

"He did, what did he want." I asked.

"He wanted to prove to me that he loved you. He said he'd loved you since he was nine and that you were always on his mind. You may get back together with him. I was wrong about him, he is good enough for you."

"Thankyou," I screamed throwing my arms around him.

"Go on the, go find him. You may also start back in your old school."

"Thanks," I yelled running upstairs to change into my prettiest pink (everyday wear/not the prom dress) dress.

I ran out the door and skipped all the way to the school on the outskirts of the little town of Forks.

Jasper was sitting with Rose, Emmett, Edward and Bella on a picnic blanket.

I ran up to him.

"Jasper I'm so sorry. I wanted to see you. I know what to think and I think you still love me, I still love you, forever." I told him trowing my arms around him.

"Alice I have always loved you and I always will." he said getting down on one knee. "Alice Brandon, will you marry me? I've asked your dad, he says he'll buy you your white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes."

"Aaaw, that's so sweet," said Rosalie.

"Of course I will. I love you." I said throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"We can wait a few years before we actually get married if you want." he said.

"Sure" I said.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wonderin if you were ever comin around  
My faith in you was fading  
As I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said  
"Romeo save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I've been waiting for you  
but you never come  
It's just in my head  
I know what to think"  
He knelt to the ground  
And pulled out a ring and said  
"Marry me Juliet  
you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby Just say yes".  
uh oh, uh oh  
Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you._

**A/N: Did you like it or did you love it? PLEASE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! |**

|  
V


End file.
